Break Room Etiquette
by chibiness87
Summary: It's a cliche, i know, but i'm adding my 2 cents to it. Eventual GSR.  Takes place S5 onwards. Check individual chapters for specific spolier warnings. Now COMPLETE.
1. No Experiments in the Fridge!

**Break room Etiquette** by Chibiness87**  
**

T rating for one or two light cuss's, nothing OTT.

A/N: I don't write WIPs as a rule... but this one has been bugging me for a couple of weeks now, and i finally gave in. Thanks to Butterfliedgr for the beta on this.

Disclaimer: If they belonged to me, i would be on strike... (Not mine)

* * *

**Chapter 1- No experiments in the fridge.**

Sara opened the fridge door and stared. There was no way he had done it again. None. Because that would make Gilbert Grissom an idiot. And if there was one thing Gilbert Grissom was not, it was an idiot.

A finger poke later made her reconsider that opinion of her boss. He had. Right. Ok then. Obviously, subtlety had failed. It was time for the big guns. The yell could be heard throughout the halls of the crime lab.

"GILBERT GRISSOM. GET YOUR ASS IN THE BREAK ROOM NOW!!"

The remaining members of the night shift were drawn out of the various rooms of the lab, leaving the techs to deal with their samples, and trooped as a group to the sidelines of the break room. They exchanged glances with each other before looking at the obviously irate younger female member of the team. A few seconds later, the entomologist answered his summons, such as they were.

"Sara?"

"Oh, don't you "Sara?" me! It's way past "Sara?"! What the hell is that in the community fridge?!"

Grissom froze. Oh crap. He _knew_ there was something he had meant to do before the rest of the team had arrived for shift. But before he had made it to the break room, he had been caught by Ecklie, and after him all thoughts as to what was in the fridge had left his mind. Leaving one Sara Sidle to find his experiment. Not good. Time for damage control. First step; plead innocence.

"What's what?"

"Oh no. Not this time buster! You left your experiments in the fridge. Again!"

"No, I didn't," he replied, trying for innocent eyes.

Unfortunately for him, Sara had been able to read his guilt for years. It was just a pity it was from first hand experience. So she knew his play for innocence was just that. A play.

"Don't even think of using innocent eyes on me. They may work on some new rookie who doesn't know you, but I'm not them!"

Grissom suddenly became aware they were not alone in the room.

"Sara? Can we discuss this in my office please?"

"No. No. we will discuss this right here! This affects everyone, Griss. Not just me! Hell, the others have probably had to put up with this stuff longer than I have. They've worked for you longer!"

Behind his back, Catherine, Warrick and Nick were nodding along with her assessment. Greg was still looking at Sara with something akin to awe. He was technically still on probation as a CSI, and Sara had been the one to spend the most time with him, teaching him the various ins and outs of being a CSI.

Nick was scribbling something on a piece of paper. Finishing, he held it up for Warrick to see. _$50 she gets rid of us and kills him and we never find his body_. In response, Warrick simply raised his eyebrow. Pulling the pen from Nick's grasp, he wrote, _Do I look stupid to you? I like my money being mine, thank you!_

Still unaware of the events behind them, Sara and Grissom had stopped passing words back and forth and had moved on to glaring at each other. Like so many times in the past, it was Grissom who looked away first. His gaze landed on the Petri dish that had started all of this off in the first place, where Sara had placed it on the bench.

Risking a glance back to the irate brunette, he was met with a sharp glare. Oh yeah, no doubt about it. Sara was pissed.

"Well, what would you have me do? I need this for a case. It's to determine…" Before he could get into it, Sara interrupted him.

"I don't care. Remember Christmas? That nice present the night shift bought you? You remember what it was?"

Oh yeah. He was in the dog-house now. It was true. The night shift had apparently had enough of finding his experiments throughout the labs various fridges, and had bought him a decent sized mini-fridge for his office, so he could experiment to his heart's content. Talk around the lab said it was Nick who had been the one to come up with the idea. That didn't actually surprise him, truth be told. Nick had confronted him on the subject a number of times in the past. So much so that it had become an unwritten rule. One he had, apparently, forgotten all about and broken.

"A fridge," he finally muttered in response to Sara's question.

"Right. And, pray tell, where is that fridge now?"

Grissom cringed. "My office," was the small confession. There was no point in denying it. She had been in his office a mere hour ago. There was no way she would have failed to notice it, what with being the one to set it up for him in the first place when he had claimed he was too busy.

"And, if I was to go there right now, would I find anything in it?!" Sara asked, sure the answer would be _No._

"Actually, yes. That's why I put that," he nodded to the Petri dish, "in this fridge in the first place. There was no room in the one in my office."

Sara raised her eyebrow, and before he could stop her, she marched to his office. Taking a second to watch her hips as she all but sashayed down the halls, he suddenly realised he was about to be in even more trouble with her than he currently was.

"GRISSOM!" Yup. He was officially dead meat. Before hurrying down to face her wrath, he turned to the other 4 members of his team, taking in their expressions; from Catherine's proud smirk to Greg's awe, and sighed.

"If I don't make it to dawn, I want my body to go to the body farm," he told them seriously. A minute later he was face to face with Sara once more.

"You bellowed?" he asked.

"WHAT. IS. THAT?!"

Back in the break room, Catherine was straining to hear Grissom's answer to Sara's yelled questions. She was actually surprised Grissom hadn't shut her down yet, but then that would involve him having some idea of how to react around her. And a small part of her was secretly impressed that Sara had the balls to stand up to him. A second later, she wondered why she was so shocked. This _was_ Grissom and Sara, after all.

Apparently Grissom had answered, because Sara's response was clear enough to be heard down the corridor.

"Your LUNCH?! You keep your lunch in your fridge, but put experiments with OUR lunch?! Does that see even a little bit backwards to you, Griss?!"

Another silence, then Sara once more.

"I don't care. We did NOT buy you that fridge so you could keep your lunch in your office. It's for whatever experiment is your flavour of the week, got it?!"

A door slammed, and a few seconds later Sara came back into the break room, with what could only be Grissom's lunch in her hand. Placing it with the rest of the teams' food, she gave a small smirk of satisfaction. Never let it be said she took matters lightly.

Walking up to Nick and Warrick, she tugged the paper and pen away from them, before leaving the room once more. Catherine glanced at the guys.

"Guess the shows over. And we've got work."

"Yeah," they muttered, following the older woman out of the room.

* * *

The next night, Nick walked into the break room, stopping when he saw the familiar chicken-scratch handwriting on a note taped to the front of the fridge door. 

_All experiments placed in here at risk of destruction. You have been warned._

Nick smiled. Typical Sara.

Pulling the door open, his eyes picked up the Petri dish almost immediately. Slamming the door shut, the yell he emitted could be heard down the hall.

"Dammit, GRISSOM!!"


	2. No touching Greg's Coffee!

Break Room Etiquitte by Chibiness87

Rating T for a couple light cuss words, nothingn OTT

Disclaimer: 'checks' Nope, still not mine.

A/N: Thanks for the great response to chapter 1... i've had a good day and so am posting chapter 2 ahead of schedule. :-) Thanks once more to Butterfliedgsr for the beta on this!

Spoilers for 5.11, Mea Culpa

* * *

**Chapter 2: Keep away from Greg's coffee.**

If there was one thing that could be said about Greg Sanders, other than his exuberant attitude, often wild hair and taste in music, it was that he was a coffee connoisseur. He could tell the difference between brands with a single sip, sometimes even a sniff, of the brew. He wouldn't touch the sludge the department claimed was coffee, instead preferring to supply his own. For that reason, it wasn't unusual for members of the night shift to take their breaks around the same time as the lab rat turned CSI, evidence allowing. If Greg was making coffee and he was in a good mood, there was a slither of a chance of getting a cup of the good stuff.

Currently, the 'good stuff' was Blue Hawaiian. At $40 a pound, the stuff wasn't cheap, and there was no way the department were going to splurge that kind of money on coffee. No. The only way the Blue Hawaiian made it to the coffee pot in the break room was through Greg and his won money. Consequently, he had never told anyone where he kept the bag of beans. So that was why he now stood, a deeply confused expression on his face, looking at the latest bag of Blue Hawaiian.

The half empty bag.

True, it was completely possible to get through half a bag of coffee quickly, especially if there was a hot case, requiring multiple people to double shift. But this bag had only been bought 2 days ago. Even if the whole team, and the rest of the staff at the lab, including all of the other shifts, had been brewing the coffee non-stop, the level wouldn't be this low. And he had been home, keeping his coffee hidden. Someone had been in his coffee. Someone had broken an unwritten rule. Someone was going to have to pay. Even if it was Grissom. For when it came to coffee, Greg was the alpha over everyone else.

And right now, the alpha male was pissed. But before he started looking for the culprit, he decided to keep the rest of his coffee safe from the coffee wolves of the lab. Marking the bag with a big red 'X' for identification, he picked it up and headed out of the room. Humming the _Mission Impossible _theme in his head, he stealthily moved down the hallway to the locker room.

If it wasn't for Sara just coming out of the room as he was entering no-one would have known. But the startled yelp she gave when they collided with each other proved he was still a solid mass, and no matter how he tried to bend the laws of physics, people could not yet walk through him.

"Greg! Jeez. Give me a heart attack why don't you?!" Sara exclaimed, a smile on her face to soften the blow.

"Sara! Man, I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's cool. You?"

"Fine. I'm fine."

"Cool. Well, catch you at assignments, Greggo," Sara said as she moved out of the room. Greg watched her go, his mind analysing the interaction. Sara was somewhat chipper tonight. No. Chipper was what she got when they got a new lead in a case. This was more than chipper. This was_happy_. Honest to god 'the hills are alive with the sound of music' happy. Like she had won the lottery. (And, because it was Sara, had given most, if not all, to charity.)

Something was up.

Surely she hadn't been in his coffee? As good as it was, he didn't think it would be enough to make her grin like the cat that ate the canary. Or got the cream; Sara was a vegetarian after all. Hmmm. But she _had_ to know by now she was one of the only people he could crack out the good stuff for if she asked.

Oh, he knew he had no chance with her romantically. She was completely hung up on their boss, something apparently everyone _but_ the entomologist in question was aware of. But if Greg could make her smile, well, the world seemed like a brighter place. Recently it had seemed very dull. 'The Smile', as he had begun to secretly call it, had been absent for months of late. But now, it was back. With a vengeance.

A mumbled voice from the other side of the door broke Greg out of his stupor. Giving himself a mental shake, he approached his locker. Hiding the half empty, (he wasn't a pessimist, but hey, last he knew the bag had been full!), bag of coffee behind his spare trainers at the back in the shadows, he shut and locked the door once more, before wiping the door clean. Hell, if push came to shove he could maybe lift some prints off the door if the coffee went down again.

A quick glance at the clock on the wall showed it was time for assignments. If he was lucky, Nick and Warrick might be hanging around after the end of their shift. They had started doing it lately after Ecklie had split the team up… stupid weasel of a man that he was.

Entering the break room, he gave a soft sigh when he realised neither the Texan nor the local man were present. Ah well. He had plans to catch the game with them at the weekend anyway. Turning his attention to the 3 other members of the night shift, it suddenly hit him. Grissom looked years younger. That in itself was unusual, but on the same night Sofia looked like she had sucked on a lemon for days on end and Sara's grinning… Oh yes… something was definitely up.

Listening with half an ear as Grissom split the team up on different assignment, (Sofia solo, him solo, and Sara paired with him on a bug infested body in the desert), he mentally checked off people from a suspect list on his own personal case.

Sofia was definitely out. She had been a tea drinker for the most part, even before becoming pregnant. (Because there was no way she had gained that much weight in 4 months. None.) Sara only had to ask, a fact he was sure she knew, and Grissom… well, it was undetermined whether he would or not. He seemed ok with settling for the sludge laughingly called coffee, and unlike other members of the team, past and present, had never hounded him when he was taking a break.

Of course, that never stopped him appreciating a cup whenever Greg made him one when it looked like the boss-man needed a pick-me-up. He had always acknowledged him at those times, and Greg had sometimes used it to his advantage when he wanted something. Like asking, (begging), to get out of the lab and into the field late last year.

Other suspects included various techs in the lab, but most had a strong liking for Greg, and found him more approachable. They, for the most part, would ask him. Well, maybe not Hodges. But before going down that route he decided to try to eliminate the others.

A flash of blonde caught his eye. Standing as Grissom dismissed the team to work; he spotted Catherine walking down the corridor. Evidently, she was working some overtime on her case. He gave a small prayer it wouldn't take too long; the Swing shift gave her even less time with her daughter than Grave had.

It wasn't until he was elbow deep in his DB's dumpster he realised something about the older woman as she had sauntered down the hall; she had been holding a cup of coffee. As he meticulously, if mechanically, sifted through the trash, he let his mind wander slightly, examining the evidence in his head.

It fit. Catherine worked the shift before him, therefore could steal his coffee without his knowledge. She had never had any qualms about the methods she used to get what she needed. She knew Greg bought the good coffee, and his tendency of hiding it from prying eyes.

The only thing he didn't have was evidence she had been drinking Blue Hawaiian from his stash. He would- Oh thank god! There was the bag he had been looking for!- have to see if he could work it out when he got back to the lab. And had had a lemon shower.

An hour later, faintly smelling of citrus, he made his way to the break room. And stood in the doorway, watching the strawberry blonde woman, who was apparently pulling a double, make a cup of coffee with the bag he had carefully stored in his locker at the beginning of shift. He knew it was the same bag; the big 'X' on it mocking him.

"You know, I play nice. You could have just asked," he stated, making his way into her line of vision.

"Greg!"

Greg decided there was something quite nice about the ability to make Catherine Willows speechless.

"Catherine," he returned.

"I… uh… I needed coffee. You have good coffee. I needed good coffee," she finally told him.

"And far be it from me to deny you coffee. Just… you could have asked," Greg mock whined. Apparently he was pushing it, judging by the slight narrowing of her eyes. "Or I just buy you a couple of pounds for Christmas…" he tried.

"Sure. You do that Greg," Catherine said, before adding creamer to her cup and leaving the break room.

Greg sighed. He would buy her some on the way home that night. At least then his stash would be safe. True to his word, he bought Catherine a pound of Blue Hawaiian that morning, leaving it at the reception for her to pick up as soon as she made her way into the building.

It wasn't until that night, when he came to make a pot of the good stuff he realised something was amiss. The level in _his_ bag of coffee had gone down. Again. And there, walking down the hall of the lab, blissful smile on her face and mug of coffee in her hand, was Catherine.

His cry could be heard at the reception desk. Hearing it, Catherine smirked, before leaving for the day. Sometimes, it was good to be her.

"CATHERINE!"


	3. No Ball Games!

**Break room Etiquette** by **Chibiness87**

**Rating:** T for a couple of light cuss words, nothing OTT

**Spoilers:** Nesting Dolls, Grave Danger

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Thanks to **butterfliedgsr **for the beta once again. Posting this earlier than I planned to, because after yesterday I know I've been trying to find as many fluff/humour fics as I can…

* * *

**Chapter 3: No Ball Games**

The first thing people noticed about her that night was her mood. Where she had been chipper, no, actually_ happy_, for the last few months, she was now walking down the halls like hell itself was on her heels. Lab techs who usually tried to subtly flirt with her gave her the results she was after with straight demeanour; the unspoken theme: Sara Sidle was pissed off.

The second thing people noticed about her that night was her appearance. After the first year or so working in Vegas, Sara had stopped wearing much make up. If you were to look closely, it may have been possible to detect the complimentary lip gloss and eye shadow she wore, but beyond that her appearance was fairly natural.

Compared with Catherine, some people would say she was fairly plain. But if you knew the woman in question, that opinion was squashed. While Catherine dressed to show off her female sexuality, Sara Sidle did the exact opposite. She dressed for work, not looks. In her early days of working, back when she had been the "newbie", people had asked her why. She had told them to process a scene for 7 hours in heels and a skirt, and see how they felt after it. Practicality won over looks with Sara. Every time.

But Sara was blessed with a natural beauty. Her tall stature, which on some would make them look lanky, but she had the muscle tone to pull it off. Defined cheek bones accentuated her eyes and mouth, and when she smiled widely her diastema gave it an added spark.

Today, she had dressed in her usual work attire; slacks and sleeveless vet top, but her facial make up was much more pronounced. The reason behind the extra layers of concealer was evident surrounding her left eye. As much as the concealer and foundation could hide spots and blemishes, dark purple bruising was another matter entirely.

For once, Sara was being looked at in a way she had learned to recognise and hate as a child. A look directed to her mother on too many occasions. The look of pity and worry shown to battered women everywhere. Hell, she was getting more sympathetic looks in 24 hours than Nick had in the months that had followed his traumatic experience of being buried alive in the desert.

Storming into the break room, she all but threw herself down into the sofa. Greg, who had been sitting at the table on his own break, wordlessly stood and poured her a cup of coffee. Approaching her slightly cautiously, he held it out to her.

"It's from my stash…" he tried, when Sara simply looked at him.

Giving herself a mental shake, she gave the younger man a small smile. "Thanks, Greg," she offered, reaching out to take to cup from him.

Greg gave a small smile of his own, before sitting back down.

Sara sipped at the hot brew, letting the taste seep into her and attempted to draw her bad mood away. Greg inwardly cheered to himself, pleased he had managed to cheer his friend up slightly. That cheering and Sara's good mood disappeared with the next person to enter the break room.

Giving Sara a tentative smile, Nick went to inspect her eye, only to be brushed aside when she stood and stormed from the room.

Nick sighed. It wasn't like he wasn't to blame, after all…

_24 hours earlier_

It had been a slow shift. Nick and Warrick had paired on a apparent suicide case in Henderson. Once they had arrived at the scene they determined no foul play had occurred, and for once the apparent suicide was an actual suicide. They had gone through the motions anyway, just to make sure. Lifting prints off the pill box, Mandy had confirmed they belonged to their vic, and when Archie cracked the password on the PC they found a suicide note. Showing their findings to Vartann, the detective had agreed with the ruling of a suicide.

Greg was currently out with Catherine on a B&E, Grissom was out in the desert with his bug friends, and Sara was lab bound. Apparently she had maxed out on overtime for the month. While that wasn't uncommon, it had actually taken her till the last week of the month to reach the limit. In 4 days it would be a new month, and she would be allowed out in the field again.

Used to the limitations after meeting them almost every month for the past 5 years and few months, she had not fought Grissom on his decision. In the past that would have raised red flags for the rest of the team that something was up, but for the past half year or so there had been an apparent truce called between Sara and their boss. Something they were all happy about.

There was currently nothing for the 2 guys to do. All their paperwork was up to date, no new cases had come in during the night, and they weren't quite desperate enough to want to go over one of the cold cases from Grissom's fish cork board. To pass the time, they had started a game of pass the ball, aiming widely to try to draw the other away from the comfortable positions they had taken up in the room.

Giving the ball an extra wide arc, with force he had picked up playing football in collage, Nick could only stand and watch as Sara entered not only the room, but also the path of the ball. The two men winced as it collided with her face, narrowly missing her eye.

"OW! Jesus!"

"SARA! Shit, are you ok?"

Sara didn't bother to dignify that with an answer. Instead, she glared at both of them as best she could while holding her hand to her injured face. She moved further into the room, sitting down on the sofa, the guys moving in to see the damage they had caused their friend.

Removing her hand from her face, Nick and Warrick couldn't help the small wince they gave each other. The tissue surrounding her left eye was already beginning to swell, making it hard for her to keep it open.

"I'll get you an icepack," Warrick offered, quickly leaving the room to head downstairs to the morgue and get an icepack from Doc Robbins; leaving the Texan to face the brunt of Sara's wrath while it was still fresh. It was only fair, Warrick decided. After all, Nick had been the one to cause the injury in the first place.

Entering the calm quiet of the morgue, he was met by a startled Doc Robbins.

"Warrick? I thought Gil was coming down for the DB?"

The news that their supervisor had returned gave Warrick a slight pause. Oh, they were going to be in so much trouble. Grissom may not expose emotion well, but he was often an open book on his feelings for Sara. Something everyone but the woman in question seemed to be aware of. When Grissom found out about Sara, he and Nick would _be_ the next case.

"Warrick?"

"Sorry. I don't know about Griss. I'm actually here to see if you have an icepack?"

"Yeah. Why? What happened?"

"Short version? Nick and I were playing with a ball in the break room, Sara walked in and got hit in the eye."

"WHAT?!"

Warrick winced. Trust Grissom to come in at that moment. Before he could say anything more, he heard the door to the morgue slam open as his supervisor left. Torn between going after him and staying out of his way, Warrick was brought back to the matter at hand when Robbins pressed an icepack into his hand.

Thanking the coroner, Warrick paused in the doorway of the morgue. "Hey doc? If they ever find mine and Nick's body, when it comes to it I want to be cremated, OK?"

Robbins gave a small laugh. "I'll remember," he promised.

Warrick returned to the break room, icepack clasped in his hand. Entering the room, he wordlessly passed the pack to Sara, slightly surprised to see Grissom sitting next to her on the sofa, and the Texan nowhere in the immediate vicinity.

Grissom silently took the icepack from Sara's hand, gingerly holding it to her face. Sara gave a small hiss as the ice made contact with her face, but otherwise sat quietly, letting Grissom tend to her.

Not pulling his attention from the brunette before him, Grissom asked Warrick, "Don't we have a rule about ball games inside the lab?!" his tone showing he was striving to be calm and not beat the 2 men responsible for Sara's condition to a pulp.

"Look, Griss… we didn't mean to. We were just blowing off steam, waiting for a new case," Warrick tried.

"That's not the point! What if it had been Ecklie, huh? Or even the sheriff? Did you stop to think about that?!"

Oh yeah, Grissom was pissed. It was bad enough when either he or Sara were pissed off; both pissed, at the same people, and he had better check all his affairs were in order. Tina was going to be pissed to find he was dead. Their marriage was still new, and he doubted she was expecting him to die through causing harm to one of his co-workers and friends.

Any further comment was saved by the return of Nick, Doc Robbins in his wake. Nick had asked the older man to check Sara out; it wouldn't be the first time bones were broken due to a football. Grissom reluctantly moved out of the way to allow Robbins in and check Sara's face out.

With the utmost care, Robbins traced over Sara's cheekbones, before moving to check her eye itself. After a few minutes, he sat back and moved the icepack back into place.

"Nothing broken, it's just going to be sore for a while," he told her.

Sara gave him a small smile of thanks, as big as she was able with her puffed eye. Robbins returned it, before pulling out a pot of pills, shaking 2 out, he gave them to her. When she raised her right eyebrow in question, he assured her they were anti-inflammatory and painkiller combination, to help reduce the swelling and her headache se would be feeling shortly, if she wasn't already.

"Thanks doc," Sara said, swallowing the pills dry.

Grissom returned to her side, unconsciously grasping her hand in his. "You want to go home?" he offered.

Sara gave a small sigh. As much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't really in the mood to be coddled right then, and she knew if she stayed at the lab she would be.

"Yeah Griss. Actually, I think I would."

"OK. I'll give you a lift," he offered. Sara gave a small smile in thanks.

As she left the lab, Grissom guiding her with a hand at her lower back, she could feel the sympathetic looks follow her down the halls. Nick and Warrick followed the pair, giving glares of their own to the looky-loos, making them retreat to their personal lairs.

At the entrance, Sara turned to face the two of them.

"If I see another ball anywhere near the break room, you can bet your ass I'll burst it!" she threatened.

They nodded. There was no doubt in their minds she was totally serious.

_Present_

Sara returned to the break room to wash out her mug. Opening the door, she stopped dead. Her eyes moved from the room to rest on the soft inflatable ball that had just hit her head.

She growled, turning her attention to the room's occupants. Nick and Warrick traded horrified glances, the message the same in both sets of eyes. _SHIT! Run!_

As one, they turned and hurried from the room before Sara could murder them. As they all but ran down the hallway, Sara's cry followed them, making them surge that much faster from her growing wrath.

"YOU'RE. SO. DEAD!!"


	4. No Completing the Crossword!

**Break room Etiquette** by **Chibiness87**

**Rating:** T for a couple of light cuss words, nothing OTT

**Spoilers:** None for this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Thanks to **butterfliedgsr **for the beta once again.

* * *

**Chapter 4: No completing the crossword.**

It had been a long shift, and all Grissom wanted to do was sit in the break room for 20 minutes, relax, and do the crossword in the paper. Pouring himself a cup of the sludge the department laughably called coffee, he made a note to himself to track down Greg at some point soon and ask him to crack out the Blue Hawaiian.

If he refused, (which was entirely possible, and wouldn't be the first time the lab-rat turned CSI stood up to him regarding the finesse of the coffee), Grissom would simply say it was in his and his pay check/holiday allowance interest to let him have a cup. And if that failed, well, he wasn't above blackmail. Decomps didn't solve themselves, after all.

Adding sugar to make the sludge at least passing for palatable, he sat down at the table, pulling the crossword towards him. Taking his glasses out of his pocket and sliding them onto his face, he was shocked to see the crossword puzzle had already been filled in. Not just the odd clue. The entire puzzle was finished.

His eyes widened in shock. Someone had filled in HIS crossword puzzle. Everyone, _EVERYONE_ knew _he_ did the crosswords. It was one of the unwritten rules of the break room. No-one did the crossword puzzle unless Grissom had specifically said it was up for grabs. Either that or if the paper was more than 2 days old. If that was the case, wither he was too busy, or had filled out the crossword at home in his own paper.

A quick glance at the date on this issue showed it was the paper from that night. More specifically, the one he himself had brought to work, should he get 10 minutes to take a break.

Someone had filled out his crossword. Someone was going to be on decomp duty for a month. The investigator in him took over. Realising breaking out his new batch of Red Creeper to print the paper was slightly over the top, he began to think logically over who could have filled in the puzzle while he was sitting, completely unaware, in his office, tackling the mountain of paperwork that he had been putting off for way too long.

Ok. First thing to do was work out who had access to the break room that night. Nick was immediately dismissed as a suspect. It had been his night off, and unless he had come in on his own accord, he wouldn't have had any knowledge the paper was here. But he dismissed that idea from his mind. Nick had been gushing to anyone and everyone who would listen, or even if they wouldn't, about the woman he was planning on taking out that night. So no, not Nick.

He thought over the assignments from the night. Both Sara and Greg had been solo, and Warrick had been paired with Catherine at a double homicide out on the border of Clark County. Their scene was at least a 2 hour drive from the lab, and it was unlikely they had finished processing and gotten back to the lab yet.

So that left Sara, Greg, and all the lab-techs on tonight, as well as anyone else who had dropped by. Leaving the current bane of his life sitting at the table and picking up the mug of sludge, he set off in search of Judy. Out of all the people in the lab, she would be the one to know if anyone had paid the lab a visit that night.

Finding her sitting quietly at the desk of the main entrance to the lab, he smiled quietly to himself. He would get to the bottom of this. He would.

"Judy."

"Hi Mr. Grissom. Something I can help you with?" she asked, confused at the sudden attention.

"I was just wondering. Did anyone stop by the lab tonight? Not scheduled?"

"Um… give me a second to check," she told him, giving a small confused smile. After a minute, she looked up at him. "No sir. It's just your shift. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. No everything's fine. Thanks Judy."

"Sure Mr. Grissom. Glad I could help." She watched as he turned and headed back to the inner walls of the lab. Giving herself a small shake, she reminded herself not to worry about his strange manner. It was Grissom after all. Who knew how his brain worked sometimes?

Unaware of the scrutiny, Grissom returned to his office to think. So. Not Nick, Warrick or Catherine. Or was he jumping the gun too much with the last 2? Even with an approximate four hour round trip, it still left them 5 hours to process the scene. There was a chance, providing the scene was an easy one, they had been out, processed and had gotten back to the lab by now.

Only one way to find out. Fishing his cell phone out, he speed-dialled Catherine's cell, waiting for his friend to answer.

"Hey Gil." He cringed. Catherine's tone was sugary sweet. A sure sign she was pissed at something or someone. And he had just placed himself in her perfect line of fire.

"Catherine. Just calling to see how your case is coming," Grissom said, hoping the professional aspect to his query would diffuse her slightly. No such luck.

"Well. Warrick and I finally got to the scene 6 hours ago. The directions dispatch gave you were completely bogus. Then the scene was a complete mess. Seems every cop and paramedic and their brother has walked through it at some point before we got here. David was late because his van broke down, and we've only just finished processing. And now we have a 2 hour drive back to the lab. So how do you think the case is going?!"

"I'm sorry to hear that Cath. Tell you what, when you get back to the lab, just log everything in and take the next shift off if you want. Spend some time with Lindsay."

Catherine suddenly became suspicious. "Thanks. Why?!"

Grissom sighed. "Because I'm well aware what happens when you don't have time to decompress after long processes. Believe me, I'm doing this for me as much as I am for you," he told her.

Catherine couldn't help the smirk at that. "Ok. I'll see. We're heading out now. Later Gil."

"Bye." He hung up. Ok. So neither Warrick nor Catherine was not the culprit. So. Lab techs, Sara, and Greg.

"Hey Archie," Grissom greeted as he walked into the A/V lab.

"Hey Grissom. I've almost finished going over the video footage for Sara's DB."

"Anything probative?"

"I got something. Give me about another hour and I'll have it all synched up."

"How long you been on this?"

"Coming up 6 hours. Tapes were one of the first things I got to tonight."

"Ok. Good work, Archie," Grissom said, leaving him to it.

Walking down the halls, he saw the multitude of test tubes in both Trace and DNA, with harried looking techs to boot. Passing the print lab, he again narrowed his suspect list. Mandy had a pile of prints on her desk. And from the grimace she gave when she stood up straight she had been there for a while.

So. Most likely not the lab techs. Besides, he had heard a rumour they were afraid of him. There was no way they would risk upsetting him by doing his crossword puzzle. And from the looks of things they hadn't stopped all night. Which left him with Sara and Greg.

Of the two, he was edging towards Sara. She could have a quote war with him for nights on end if she wanted to. Who knew how knowledgeable she really was? And it wasn't like she was afraid of him, unlike others. He could still remember Greg telling him in the past he made him nervous.

Sara.

"SARA!"

"Yeah? What's up Griss?"

"Did you finish my crossword?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"No…" she told him, a curious tone hinting in her voice. "Why?"

"You sure?"

"Griss, what's going on?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

Apparently too quickly, when she replied, "Yeah. And I'm a monkey's uncle. What were you saying about your crossword?"

"Someone filled it in."

"NO! My god. Who would do such a thing?!" Her tone was leaking sarcasm. When he failed to say anything more, Sara continued, "Oh wait. You think _I_ would do your crossword puzzle?!"

"Did you?"

"What? No! I've been in the garage processing my vic's car for the past 2 hours, and before that I was at my scene."

"You sure?"

"Yeah! If you don't believe me check with Brass. He was with me the whole time I was out there."

"No. It's ok. I trust you. If you say it wasn't you, it wasn't."

"Let me see the crossword?"

"Ok. Sure. Here." He passed it across to her, and sat back as her eyes ran over the filled out crossword. He would see her crease her brow every so often, and he guessed she was checking the filled out answers with the clues given.

"You know… whoever did this is pretty good. The clues are kind of tough for your everyday newspaper."

"I know. That's why I like it. So, any ideas?"

"Ask Greg."

"Greg? Why him?" he asked, surprised she had brought up the one remaining person on his list without checking with others.

"Simple," she replied, "it's his handwriting." She gave him a small smirk, before leaving him to stew over the new information. His head turned in her direction when he heard her call out to the person who was now suspect numero uno on his list.

"Greg. Griss wants to see you. Said it was kinda urgent."

"Yeah? Where is the boss-man?"

"Break room last I knew. What you do? Finish his crossword?" Oh, she was good. Her asking him would seem like friendly banter.

"Greeeg?"

"I… uh…"

"Oh my god… you did, didn't you? You actually broke the unwritten rule."

"Maybe. Man… how bad is it?"

"Damage control. If you don't it'll be decomps."

One day, Grissom vowed, he was going to ask her how she knew him so well. He heard a sigh, most likely from Greg, before Sara continued.

"Just so you know? You did good. I'm impressed with your knowledge."

Apparently that had cheered him up, as he entered the break room positively beaming. Damn Sara for her kindness. Now he was going to have to completely downplay everything he had been geared up to say or look like the world's biggest jackass. Over a crossword puzzle, of all things.

"Grissom? You wanted to see me?"

"Greg."

"This is about that crossword thing, isn't it?"

"Why? Have you done something else I should know about?"

"No. Just making sure."

"You know, it if were any other crossword, I would be impressed with your grasp of general knowledge and cryptic clue solving."

"Any other?"

"Why, out of all the crossword puzzles in all the world, did you do mine?"

"I'm sorry. Look, I didn't know it was yours. If I had, no way would I have touched it. But I figured it wasn't because the clues seemed kinda simple. I figured it had been left over from a pervious shift. I promise, it won't happen again."

Grissom sighed. There really was no point in assigning him decomps. It _was_ only a crossword puzzle. "Ok Greg. Just, don't do it again, ok?"

"Sure. No problem."

* * *

The next night Grissom sat down with a cup of Blue Hawaiian Greg had made him as a thank you for not assigning him any decomps, and slid the days newspaper towards him. Only to see neatly filled in squares. His yell could be heard throughout the lab, causing people to stop what they were doing for a minute and wonder what he had done this time.

"GREG!"


	5. No Hogging the Game Station!

**Break room Etiquette** by **Chibiness87**

**Rating:** T for a couple of light cuss words, nothing OTT

**Spoilers:** Mea Culpa, Nesting Dolls, Leaving Las Vegas, Redrum

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Thanks to **butterfliedgsr **for the beta once again. This chapter goes a little OOC... but m'eh... They can go OOC for one chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 5: No hogging the game station**

It was Catherine who noticed her mood first. For the past year and a half, Sara had been happy. About the same time, the underlying feud between her and Grissom, which everyone knew about even if no-one had the nerve to ask about, had ended. From months, maybe a year of avoiding working with her alone on cases, he had suddenly paired himself almost exclusively with Sara. When Ecklie had split the team, he eventually started letting her work with others, even letting her work on swing on occasion.

Of course, that move hadn't ended in the best of ways; the fight in the hallway, in front of Ecklie of all people, and her following suspension. Although that incident showed her how far Gil had come in the game of politics. He not only took the blame for Sara, but called Ecklie's bluff when he had threatened to fire him. It seemed her emotionally stunted friend was not completely unaware of his powerful position in the lab. If they needed to, she knew Ecklie and the sheriff would bend over backwards to keep Gil Grissom on their pay-roll. He brought too much money and respect to the lab for them to lose him without a fight.

That's why, a month ago, they had agreed to let him take a 4 week sabbatical, teaching a seminar at Williams collage, Massachusetts. Everyone could tell the miniature serial killer had been getting to him. His migraines had been coming fast and furious of late, where at one time he had suffered from one or two a year.

His method of informing the team had been fairly typical; he had left it to the last minute. In fact, his manner had seemed somewhat familiar; it was the same as when he had told her over 3 years ago he was going in for surgery. She didn't know when or if he had told the rest of the team, or if they had figured it out for themselves. But that was then, this was now. And right now Grissom was on the other side of the country, with another 2 weeks of his sabbatical remaining.

As much as she was happy he was taking the break he obviously needed, she was becoming worried about the other female member of the night shift. Sara had started reverting to her old ways, the ones she had shown all those years ago when she had first moved to Vegas. She had started working more overtime. In fact, in the last 2 weeks she had put in as much OT as she had in total in the past 2 months.

Her smile, which had become almost common place, had waned, and become a tight no-joy line if it appeared at all. There had been a faint revival of it for a few hours a couple of days ago, the same day she had sported a package, but as quickly as it came it had disappeared once more.

She suspected it had something to do with the absence of one entomologist, but even _she_ was not stupid enough to challenge Sara on that. If there was something worth knowing, she was sure she would know it. But first, she had to stop Sara walking around like someone had killed her dog. Entering the break room, her eyes fell on the perfect distraction. After the reverse forensics deal she and Mike Keppler had pulled, she had tried to prove to the team she was trustworthy. So far she had managed to make up with everyone but Sara.

Speaking of her estranged colleague, Catherine turned as Sara came into the room.

"Hey," she greeted the younger woman.

"Hi," was the tired response.

"You ok?"

"Fine. I'm fine Cath."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just…" Sara trailed off, waving her hand apologetically when words failed her.

"You know what you need? A distraction."

Sara hid the wince at her words. Grissom had been telling her that for years. Something to keep her mind off all the cases that caused the most heartache. 4 ½ years after his first warning, she had finally found the perfect one. Unfortunately, her distraction was currently over 1000 miles away, teaching a seminar.

"Sara?"

"Huh? Sorry Cath. I zoned out. What did you say?"

"I asked, do you want a game?" Catherine repeated, nodding towards the game station plugged into the TV.

"Isn't that Nick's?" Sara asked, dubiously.

"Think so. But he's not using it right now, is he?" Catherine pointed out.

"True."

A small smile began to form at the corner of Sara's mouth. She had often wondered what all the fuss was about over the game station. Nick had hooked up a Nintendo shortly after her arrival in Vegas, and it was a fairly common scene to walk in and find him and Warrick, and/or Greg, competing in one game or another. After a couple of weeks, Sara had realised the only games were sports related; more often than not involving NFL.

She had watched with feigned disinterest as Nick trounced his opposition in all the matches he played and she assumed he had another game console at home with which to practice. She had eventually found out he did, however the method by which she had had left a lot to be desired. She could only imagine how unsettling it had been for her pseudo-brother to be stalked.

When he had moved house a few weeks later, she had bought him a new game station as a house-warming gift, a PS2 this time. Nick had been flattered, and had eventually replaced the battered Nintendo in the break room with it, buying an X-box 360 for his house.

New tournaments had been set up, and when the shift had been split, Sara had often come into work to find the guys staying late, playing as an excuse to have at least a little time with their old team.

But throughout the years, there had always been an unwritten rule regarding the game station: Nick had to be present, if not on it, to use it. Catherine was challenging her to play it; no Nick in sight. It was just the kind of thing she needed, Sara decided.

The small smile grew as Sara moved to inspect the games available. With the passing of years, he offering of games had increased. True, there were still abundant sports games, but there were now also puzzle games, and racing games. It was one such game that caught Sara's attention. Picking up the case, she held it out to the older woman.

"_Burnout 2_ huh?" she asked.

"You get credit for driving dangerously." Sara explained, having seen Nick and Warrick play it fairly recently.

"And we both know what our driving is like," Catherine added, a smile forming on her own face.

Plucking the disc from the case, Sara inserted it into the machine, adding a series of key taps when it was loading up. Off Catherine's puzzled look, Sara sheepishly said, "Archie provided Nick with a cheat code to get all the cars and tracks without having to earn them. There's other things too, like making your car invincible to damage so you don't lose points and all that."

"Uh-huh. And you know this because…"

"I happened to be in the room when he mentioned it. You know what my brain is like for retaining knowledge," Sara said, giving a small self-conscious shrug.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It came in useful, didn't it?" Catherine pointed out.

Sara nodded, setting up a track and cars for them to control.

"X is go. Square is stop. Arrows steer," Sara provided, as the screen loaded up.

Catherine smirked. "You ready to lose?" she asked in a challenging tone.

"I'll ask you how it feels when I beat you!" came Sara's reply.

The race began, and Sara proceeded to show she was serious when she said she was going to beat Catherine. Comments flew between them as the virtual cars raced round the streets of a virtual city. They didn't realise just how loud they were commentating until Nick strode into the room, Warrick and Greg on his heels. They guys stopped and stared at the 2 females as they battered for dominance of the race.

When Sara won by the smallest of margins, she threw her hands up in triumph.

"So, how does it feel to lose, Cath?" she asked, a broad smile on her face.

"Pah. Fluke. Rematch!" Catherine demanded, only then realising they were no longer alone in the break room when a snigger caught her attention. The two women shared a guilty look with each other, before turning to face the 3 guys in the doorway.

"Don't mind us…" Nick said, feigning hurt for not being present for the whole race. "It's only my game…" he added, holding his smirk in at the guilty expressions on the women.

"Nick…" Sara started, trying to diffuse the situation before there was a situation.

"Nope. You have broken one of the sacred rules!" he claimed, planning on milking the situation as much as possible.

"I'm sorry. But you weren't around…" Catherine tried. "Look, why don't we have a small face off? It's a slow night."

"I don't know…"

Before an argument could break out over the merits of playing a face off, the situation was resolved by a small bang from down the corridor. There was just enough time for the team to exchange startled glances with each other before the power went out.

From down the hallway, they heard Mike Keppler give a startled yell as the emergency lighting flicked on.

"DAMMIT HODGES!!"

* * *

A/N2: So there's one more chapter to go in this series (well, planned, anyway.) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys make my day a little brighter. Chapter 6 will be up by the end of the week. 


	6. No PDAs!

**Break room Etiquette** by **Chibiness87**

**Rating:** T for a couple of light cuss words, nothing OTT  
**Pairing:** GSR, JAR, Wedges  
**Spoilers:** 7.11 LLV, 7.22 LL, 7.23 TGTBATD, 7.24 LD, 8.01 DD, 8.02 A La Cart, 8.04 CotCDC  
**Disclaimer:** If they were mine, THIS would have been IN the show!

**A/N:** I have a strong suspicion my fluff muse is in denial, but I really don't have the heart to make her come out of it. Besides, I read somewhere (can't think where though!) that CM said JF WILL be back. Once again, muchos thanks to **butterfliedgsr** for the beta. And i've been informed for all you poeple State-side it's Thanksgiving... so i'm posting this a day early for y'all.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: No PDAs!**

Catherine stopped in the doorway to the break room and performed a rather good impression of a goldfish. Seeing her posture, Greg and Warrick hurried to their friend, worried about what could be the cause of her reaction. Upon seeing it, they too were left speechless, mouths gawking.

There was no way they were seeing what was actually happening. It was just a figment of the imagination. The myths surrounding shared mirages were obviously solved, because if they were seeing what was obviously _NOT_ happening it would cause serious brain disturbance. It would be like watching Sara and Grissom making out. No. obviously someone was acting as Wendy and Hodges, having a private moment. Not fighting. No impeding death. But hugging. Honest to god holding each other, total calm on their faces.

Wendy. Hodges. Wendy. Hodges. The three CSIs in the doorway gave a shudder in unison. A passer-by who had not seen the event in the break room would most likely find that amusing, but those aware of the couple,_ couple!_, would most likely be shuddering along with them.

Sara found her former team mates and Catherine still impersonating fish a few minutes later. Silently, she observed them from slightly down the hallway. It was nice to see the guys again. Her cast had been removed a week ago now, and she was trying to get back into the full swing of things, balancing work with her home life; something she had found out in the hospital the night shift were now aware of.

It was nice to know that while she was fighting to get out from under the car and survive the harsh desert, her significant other was blurting out their relationship, one they had managed to keep quiet for over 2 _years_, to the team. Really. What was with that?! Even when he had been on the other side of the country and she had thrown herself into work to escape the utter _SILENCE_ at home, they hadn't guessed.

Actually, that wasn't quite true. Brass had worked it out. But that had been more by sheer luck than smarts. He had let himself into the townhouse to feed Grissom's bugs, only to be met by a startled yelp and a 50lb boxer. It had been pointless to deny they were together; after all, Grissom really wasn't the type to have throw cushions on the new couch. So. Brass knew.

And he had managed to keep the knowledge to himself, something that had actually surprised her. He had admitted, guiltily, that he had almost slipped when Catherine had asked him about Grissom's relationship with Heather, but a nice new dead body helped him hold his tongue.

So now she was finally back, no cast, and ready to work. She had argued, pleaded and begged Grissom to let her work; after all, there was only so many times one clean a house without going crazy. He had grudgingly agreed, and she had realised then it was her move to swing that was causing the problem.

In her mind, it had been the easy and right choice. Yes, it meant less time together at home, and they didn't see each other as much at work, but it meant the guys stayed together. She didn't want them to have to get used to a new supervisor just because she was with Grissom. She had a new outlook now, aware that every moment together was precious, and how quickly it could all change.

Feeling she had watched the others long enough, Sara finally made her presence known.

"What are we watching?" she asked in a whisper, causing Greg to jump.

"Look," he told her, pointing into the room.

Glancing in, she saw Wendy and Hodges were still hugging. It was… oddly sweet, she decided.

"What of it?" she asked.

"It's Wendy and Hodges!" Catherine hissed, clearly bemused at the latest development.

"Yes. Your skills of observation are as sharp as always," came Grissom's voice from behind her. Sara hid a smile as his hand subtly ran over her hip. "Is there a reason you are blocking the hall?" he asked, as he made his way past them on his way to his office. "Or are you thinking of changing careers to statues?" came his parting jibe.

Catherine huffed, pulled herself together and started down the hall as if she owned it to the A/V lab.

Sara passed a laughing smile to Grissom, whose own mouth tightened at the corner, but his eyes were laughing with her. A muttered "See ya," was offered from the guys as they too left to get to their evidence. Sara mouthed a "Later," before entering the break room.

"Hey guys," she greeted the couple that had been oblivious to the last 5 minutes.

Wendy and Hodges leapt apart from each other as if they had been shocked.

"Sara! I…uh… we…"

Sara interrupted her before she could continue. "Relax. Been there. Hell, _still_ there. You guys have nothing to worry about from me. I'm happy for ya," she told them, grabbing a soda from the fridge. Gulping the contents, she threw the empty can to the trash can, giving herself a mental high-5 when it landed in its target.

"Later!" she called cheerfully over her shoulder as she left the room, leaving two confused lab techs in her wake.

* * *

Nick stood in the doorway of the break room, doing a great impression of a goldfish. If one was to compare his expression with that of Catherine, Warrick and Greg the day before, there would not be much difference. 

Seeing him gawking, Greg mentally prepared himself for what he may see in the room. A quick glance later showed him it was the same as yesterday. Well, same, but different. Instead of Wendy and Hodges, it was Judy and Archie.

Apparently the lab was becoming the poster child for inter-office-romances.

Not wanting to cause the same kind of scene as yesterday, Greg nudged the Texan out of his stupor.

"Did you know about them?" Nick asked as the two made their way down the halls. "I mean, I'd expect Wendy and Hodges were together before them."

Greg blanched. "Um… I think they are…" he stated, his mind flashing back to the scene of the day before; Wendy and Hodges hugging.

"Man. And we're meant to be investigators!" Nick exclaimed. "I mean, Sara and Grissom hiding a relationship I can get, you know? They're trained to find clues, not hard to flip it on its head to hide them. But Judy and Archie? And Wendy and HODGES?!"

Greg nodded solemnly, "And here I thought the unwritten rule of no PDA was a joke…" he mused.

Nick nodded in agreement as the two made their way to the ballistics lab.

* * *

It was the lab techs who were imitating a fish the following night. Catherine was working late, meaning she was still around when the guys on Grave got in. Hopefully she would be able to wrap the case up that night; multiple days of overtime were getting too much for her these days. 

Coming up to the unsuspecting group of lab techs, she had a strong suspicion her results were still pending, if they had been started at all. Before she could open her mouth to ask what was going on, the boys of the night shift came to a stop outside the break room from the other direction. Passing glances over the heads of the techs, they all shrugged, none of them understanding what the spectacle was.

Not one to stand back, Catherine pushed her way to the front of the gawking techs, only to join in the fish expressions around her.

When Grissom had announced, almost casually, that Sara was the only person he would ever love, she had been shocked. Oh, she had known he had been attracted to her. Heck, everyone _but_ him knew it. But despite everything, she had never once thought he would _act_ on his feelings.

The way he had looked right then, sheer, utter _ANGUISH_ in his eyes, she knew he had. And it wasn't recent. Suddenly events from the pervious few weeks made sense. Sara's curiosity of Heather. Brass's cryptic statement of knowing something better than Grissom's relationship with the dominatrix. Everything fell into place.

Sudden guilt had flooded her. She had answered Sara without knowledge of her relationship with Grissom. And had run her mouth. A lot. She could only hope the damage she had caused the relationship was minimal. It took them too long to find each other for her mouth to ruin it. As soon as they found her, she would apologise.

And when she had visited Sara, battered, bruised, but _alive,_ she had done so. And had been forgiven. Again. The amount of mercy in the younger woman hit Catherine's heart. She didn't want to think what would have happened if she had died in the desert.

Thankfully, for all of them, she hadn't. Proof was standing before her eyes, as she watched one of her oldest friends kiss Sara Sidle senseless, right there in the break room at the lab, in plain sight.

Hell must have frozen over without her knowledge, and pigs sprouted wings.

Common sense finally kicked in. if Ecklie or the Sheriff came to the lab and saw them, they would be out of a job faster than you could say "Fired!" Hell, it was a miracle they were still on shift after being together for so long.

"GRISSOM!"

Reluctantly, Sara and Grissom separated. They turned to the doorway to see all the techs and their teams stood in the doorway, mouths flapping silently.

Well, almost all.

"GRISSOM!" Catherine's shrill came again.

"What?"

Silence.

"You called, no, yelled, my name. What is it that you want, Cath?"

Silence.

"Honey," Gil said from beside Sara, "I think she meant me."

* * *

LE FIN!! 

**A/N2:**Thanks to everyone who stuck through the madness. Your comments always mean a lot to me. If anyone has any ideas of other rules to break, don't hesitate to say… I'll see what I can do. :-)


End file.
